Captain America
Cap. Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers (スティーヴン・グラント・“スティーブ”・ロジャース, Sutīvun Guranto "Sutību" Rojāsu) is a Super Soldier World War II veteran, military captain, and was the world's first superhero. After a top secret Super-Soldier program transformed Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America (キャプテン・アメリカ, Kyaputen Amerika), his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with his Howling Commandos, to the dismay of the Red Skull. Rogers helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. Steve Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. When Nick Fury, director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., called on Rogers to help save the world again, he quickly suited up as Captain America, taking his iconic shield and bringing his strength, leadership, and no-nonsense attitude to the Avengers in the Chitauri Invasion. "This job... we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but you don't give up." :—Captain America. Appearance & Biography :Portrayer: Chris Evans (English), Not Known (Japanese Dub), Not Known (German Dub), Not Known (Italian Dub), Not Known (Polish Dub), Not Known (Arabic Dub), Not Known (Latin American Spanish Dub) Biography Appearance As Steve Rogers As Captain America *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 240 lbs. Attributes: Gallery File:Steve_Rogers_Captain.png|Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Peggy Carter † - Former Love Interest * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) * Brandt * United States Armed Forces ** 107th Infantry Regiment ** ** Abraham Erskine † - Friend and Creator of the Super Soldier Serum ** Chester Phillips † - Former Army Commander ** Howard Stark † - Friend and Weapons Producer ** Michael Duffy - Former Drill Sergeant ** Lorraine - General Phillips' Secretary ** Howling Commandos - Former Teammates *** Dum Dum Dugan - Friend *** Jacques Dernier *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jim Morita † *** Gabe Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Former Director ** Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director ** Phil Coulson - Fan ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Partner, Close Friend, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Teammate ** Sharon Carter - Former Neighbor, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague, and Love Interest ** Lillian - Former Colleague ** Kristen - Former Colleague * Avengers - Teammates ** Sam Wilson/Falcon - Partner and Close Friend ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy and Enthraller turned Teammate ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Teammate and Rival ** Vision ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Thor - Teammate ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Teammate ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Enemy turned Teammate * Moore * Erik Selvig * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Helen Cho * Laura Barton - Hostess * T'Challa/Black Panther - Enemy turned Ally * Scott Lang/Ant-Man Family *Joseph Rogers † - Father *Sarah Rogers † - Mother Neutral * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Fan and Temporary Enemy Rivals Enemies * Wehrmacht * Schutzstaffel * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Archenemy ** Arnim Zola † ** Heinz Kruger † ** Alexander Pierce † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior ** STRIKE *** Jack Rollins - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Russo † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † * Loki ** Chitauri ** Leviathan * Baker * Georges Batroc * Ultron † * *Ultron Sentries † * Ulysses Klaue * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague * Thaddeus Ross * Helmut Zemo *Baron Heinrich Zemo *Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra *Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross *R.A.I.D. **Sinthea Schmidt/Sin **Tony Masters/Taskmaster **Lancaster Sneed/Shockwave *Serpent Society **Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra **Gordon Fraley/Puff Adder **Rachel Leighton/Diamondback *U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Powers and Abilities "Did I beat Captain America's time?" "Not even close." :—Michael Peterson and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainer. Powers "Sometimes, I just want to punch you in your perfect teeth." :—Tony Stark. * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a Super Soldier, Steve Rogers possesses enhanced human abilities, such as formidable intelligence, strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as an accelerated healing factor, which healed all of his ailments & genetic imperfections quickly. It also prevents him from being drunk. The serum metabolized and enhanced all of Steve's natural anatomical abilities beyond the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman condition. It transformed a frail and sickly Steve into the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Captain America frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of the Super-Soldier serum. Captain America is extremely intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as well as physically functions at superhuman levels. Although the SSS has definite limits, even without training Rogers' physiology surpasses that of any human being trained to their physical & mental peaks. Rogers maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular extensive exercise regimen and a balanced diet. This appears to have increased his capabilities further, much like how it increases strength, physical performance & muscle control in non-enhanced humans. ** Enhanced Intelligence: Steve's mental performance has been greatly enhanced to the very peak of human potential and beyond, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestation of this is his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Rogers has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations, by creating perfect winning strategies rapidly. He possesses perfect memory as demonstrated when he was able to perfectly replicate the locations of all HYDRA bases on a map, despite "only getting a glance." He is able to learn anything- he can memorize, understand and recall all kinds of information and skills in extraordinary capacity and in limited time. Even with his limited knowledge of modern technology, he was still able to help Tony repair a Helicarrier and prevent it from crashing, or when he quickly gave the Avengers and the first responders an efficient plan to minimize and contain damage from the Chitauri invasion. Since the Super-Soldier serum amplifies personality aspects as well, Rogers' brain chemistry is also altered. Though he was brave, determined, and compassionate before, the SSS has also amplified those character traits. ** Enhanced Strength: Rogers' strength is enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. His strength allows him to overpower average combatants, including well-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and robot sentries. He can bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. In combat, his strength allows for him to send enemies, such as fully equipped soldiers, flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks. He can even generate enough force to have his shield pierce the metal frame of a Quinjet. His strength is, however, inferior to high-level super-humans like Hulk, and beings from other realms like Loki or Thor. Nonetheless, his combination of strength, pure muscle control and combat skills makes him an incredibly formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. During his USO tours, Rogers was able to lift a motorcycle frame with three show girls sitting on top without any strain. With one hand, Rogers can lift a grown man over his head and throw him like a rag doll. He was also able to pull himself away from the immense magnetic force applied on his hand by a magnetic lock, which most others cannot achieve. Steve Rogers was able to lift a massive metal support beam to save a trapped Winter Soldier, while he was critically injured. He also supported falling debris from a collapsing building to save Black Widow and himself from being crushed. When chopping wood, Rogers ripped apart a block of wood trunk in half with his bare hands. He has been able to throw a moving motorcycle at a jeep, toss Ultron, who was in his second body, through a concrete pillar during their fight in Seoul and support the weight of an entire car during Ultron's initial attack on Sokovia. He has also shown he is strong enough to stop a helicopter from lifting off, by pulling on the landing gear. ** Enhanced Durability: Steve's bones and muscles are denser and harder than a human's, above the highest level of human potential, which makes him much more durable than any human being. Though he is not completely bulletproof, he can survive blunt force trauma such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, the Winter Soldier, and the Red Skull. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from heights that would absolutely kill a human. Steve was tasered, shot, stabbed, caught in several explosions, and took several beatings including: being blasted through a city bus by a launched grenade, falling from the 30th floor of Triskelion, and getting beaten by the metal arm of Winter Soldier in the face multiple times. With his enhanced physiology, Rogers was able to recover and continue fighting after taking such blows in efficient time. Another great example of his durability is when Rumlow tried to taze him with the Taser Rod. He was able to resist it for more than 5 seconds with endurable discomfort whereas normal humans would become unconscious within a second of contact. He also dropped down to one if Project Insight's helicarrier at a considerable height. Steve was able to dive out of a Quinjet without a parachute into open water. Steve was also able to take the full power of both 's blasts and Iron Man's repulsors straight in the chest, as well as Scarlet Witch'stelekinetic bolts and a super-accelerated punch from Quicksilver, all without any noticable damage whatsoever, while he got back up immediately after all of these. ** Enhanced Speed: Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. He can keep up with most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. Sam Wilson stated that Steve ran over 13 miles in less than 30 minutes, during their first encounter. Even while completely unmatched, Steve was quick enough to surprise Quicksilver and knock him out with his shield. However, Winter Soldier and Black Panther are able to rival his speed, while the latter could easily outrun him in a chase due to their head start, forcing him to resort to hijacking a car to catch up. ** Enhanced Stamina: Steve's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function in peak capacity for hours before showing fatigue. ** Enhanced Agility: His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist and leagues above even the worlds greatest acrobats. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. He can reach very high places with great ease. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky was held captive in, he was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other side in order to escape. During his chase of the Winter Soldier, Steve was able to leap outside his apartment into the building across the street. He can leap over cars with simple running moves. Steve uses his enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves that would be impossible for a normal human to accomplish. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Steve's reflexes are superior to those of the finest athlete. It is beyond human potential which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire in close range. Rogers was once able to evade a gatling gun's gunfire from a Quinjet as he was accelerating towards the airship on his motorcycle. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast pace combat. Soldiers are subdued by Captain America before they can even align their weapons on him. His immense reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. ** Enhanced Senses: Steve's five natural senses have been enhanced. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. He was able to notice little things such as sweat coming to a man face to cue him off on danger. His other senses may also be enhanced. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: The super-soldier serum caused Steve Rogers' physiology possesses accelerated healing & regeneration. He is immune to all infections, diseases and disorders; also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Steve, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less. Rogers was able to regenerate from being shot by a Chitauri Gun directly to the abdomen in a matter of minutes. Any and all injuries will heal and regenerate rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of injury. Steve regained consciousness in a short amount of time after nearly dying. His accelerated healing powers also helped him to rapidly rejuvenate to his prime conditioning & capabilities after he was defrosted, as well as it kept him alive when he was in cryo-stasis. It also seems to be rapidly regenerating already very healthy slow-decaying cells. Thus in theory, Rogers has a form of semi-immortality. * "You ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes." :—Sam Wilson commenting on his speed. * "Your metabolism heals four times faster than the average person." :—Peggy CarterCommenting on his healing factor. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Rogers is a master at combat and the field of martial arts. He has an extensive knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers' combat style composed of a mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo and Aikido. In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate, and Wing Chun. Captain America's combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. Even in World War II, when still inexperienced, Captain America already proved to be a great fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was quickly put into action again; he proved able to keep abreast with Loki in combat for a short period, and also managed to defeat hordes of Chitauri aliens at the Battle of New York. When a police officer questioned why he should take orders from Captain America, the latter defeated several attacking Chitauri soldiers with ease, inducing the impressed officer to follow his orders without question. When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers received more extensive training, proving more than capable of defeating several armed pirates, soldiers of HYDRA, a dozen STRIKE agents (while limited by the confined space of an elevator), as well as also having Georges Batroc knocked out in a one on one fight. Captain America also defeated the notorious Winter Soldier in combat, ultimately putting him to sleep in a choke-hold. His combat level is at least on par, if not better, than that of the Winter Soldier, Black Panther and Black Widow. Rogers is even able to use his combat skills to hold his own against considerably stronger opponents, with him defeating an armored Crossbones, battling evenly against Spider-Man, temporarily holding his own against Loki, giving Ultron a prolonged fight, and even ultimately defeating Iron Man in a vicious duel, despite the latter also having the aid of F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s advanced combat analysis. Rogers also managed to defeat hordes of Ultron Sentries during the Battle of Sokovia. * Master Spy: Aside being a veteran soldier and one of the world's greatest fighters, Rogers is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. During World War II, Rogers and the Howling Commandos successful raided several HYDRA bases, rescued Allied POWs, and captured top HYDRA scientist, Dr. Arnim Zola. After being revived in the 21st century, despite his lack of knowledge of the current technologies, he managed to sneak around in the Helicarrier and discovered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tesseract-based weaponry. When Rogers received additional training from S.H.I.E.L.D., he became an accomplished spy in his own right. He participated several black-ops missions with STRIKE, and helped thwart the HYDRA Uprising. He evaded capture from authorities when he became a fugitive twice (During HYDRA Uprising and the Avengers Civil War). However, Rogers' most impressive feat was breaking into an underwater highly-secured prison, the Raft, and freeing his fellow Avengers. * Shield Mastery: Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim, managing to slice Spider-Man's webbing with it mid-air. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. * Master Tactician: Rogers is an accomplished strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of the Red Skull's hidden base. After taking out the Red Skull's defenses and feigning a surrender, the assault team and then the full force of the Strategic Scientific Reserve came in and raided the base following Rogers' initial assault. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of the Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources (even the usually anti-authoritarian Tony Stark recognizes Rogers' tactical abilities and accepts his assignment). * Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Tommy Gun during World War II and eventually modern firearms, picking up an assault rifle and using with ease. While he knew how to use the modern assault rifle, he was not use to it and missed his targets each time he fires and even slipped from the platform he was and grabbed a wire to stay on the ship when caught in a hail of gunfire from the men that he was fighting on the Helicarrier. Rogers also shows expertise in knife throwing. * Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilizing flips in his attacks and takedowns. * Multilingualism: Rogers speaks his native English, as well as fluent French. * Pilot: Rogers is able to fly a Quinjet. Strength level Weaknesses Steven Rogers has a limited knowledge of the decades during his frozen imprisonment. This limitation manifests most frequently in his confusion when people use expressions and references that he has no knowledge of. His understanding of technological advances is similarly impaired, and although his intelligence has allowed him to quickly come to terms with various advancements, it can be assumed that he lacks many basic skills associated with the modern world. He noticeably gravitated towards technology that has remained relatively unchanged from early 20th Century developments, although he has mentioned being fond of the internet, calling it quite useful for catching up. Equipment Gadgets Weapons As a weapon of choice, Rogers uses a round shaped Vibranium shield, which can be used as a throwing weapon and is able to absorb any kind of impact. Also in combat, Rogers also uses canon weapons like guns and other firearms. *'Vibranium Shield': A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. Constructed by Howard Stark and made from Vibranium. The Vibranium alloy can absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry can not even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjølnir. It also withstood Iron Man's repulsors, deflecting them in a coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it enables him to plow through virtually any opponent. The Vibranium in the shield also enables Rogers to withstand great falls and devastating blows that he couldn't otherwise. *'M1 Garand': Steve Rogers was issued a M1 Garand rifle for his training maneuvers in Camp Lehigh. However, he never used it for actual combat during World War II. *'Colt M1911A1': Rogers was issued a M1911A1 as his sidearm during World War II. He took one of them in an unathorized mission to liberate his friend Bucky Barnes in a HYDRA facility in Austria, and continued to use it during the rest of the war, especially in his attacks against HYDRA all over Europe and the capture of Arnim Zola. *'M1921 Thompson': Before joining World War II, Rogers played a colourful character named Captian America in a series of live shows and films. In those films, he used a M1928A1 Thompson to attack Nazis and protect America, inspiring soldiers to join the United States Armed Forces and citizens to buy war bonds. *'Noveske Rifleworks|Noveske N4 Diplomat': Captain America took one of these rifles from one of the mercenaries that attacked the Helicarrier, and used it to defend his position while helping Tony Stark to restart the aircraft's propellers. *'[[Wikipedia:M67 grenade|M67 Grenade}}': Rogers obtained a grenade from one of the HYDRA operatives patrolling one of the Project Insight Helicarriers, using it to attack a group of operatives while infiltrating the aircraft. Other Equipment *'Uniform': Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the original suit he wore during the war. It was made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. It also allowed for a sidearm. The shield could be attached to the back. However, upon his reawakening and him joining the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., along with input from Phil Coulson, designed his new upgraded suit. It has more flexibility and mobility than his previous suit. The new suit carries a wireless communicator. The uniform is composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. While it doesn't allow for him carrying a sidearm (it is unknown whether this was intentional or not at this time), nonetheless, it is possibly bulletproof and fireproof. It could also withstand blunt force trauma and energy blasts from alien weaponry. *'Utility Belt': Captain America wears a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. *'Grapple Gun': A line cable firing device that automatically entangles a limb of a flying or fleeing culprit, thus preventing their escape. It is kept in Captain America's utility belt. Captain America used it on Iron Man when Stark was chasing the Winter Soldier. Transportation Gallery History Past 1st Legacy Synopsis See also External links * Captain America Wikipedia * Captain America Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Leadership Category:Superpower-Enhanced Category:Marvel Universe Characters